Guns n' Roses
by ww2killer
Summary: What happens when an normal everyday teen hires a maid its normal, but if you maid is a trained mercanary as well as her friends find out what happens when a normal day gets a kick in the ass as well as knifes with bullets


Guns n' Roses chapter 1

This is ww2killer with a new story.

This is my own original idea but had some help from the expendables hope you enjoy reading it and R&amp;R.

* * *

Right now we start our story as we go through the window of an apartment building where we see a well cleaned house with posters of action movies and on the floor book laying down and we go to see a clock at 8:25 AM and we look to see a futon with an arm and a leg sticking out with a big lump in the middle a few seconds a face pops out and looks at the clock.

''HOLY SHIT I'm going to be late''

A young male, in his teen years, wearing a plain white shirt and a light blue pair of boxers, he quickly gets up and gets dressed in his school uniform, the dashes out the door and slides down the stair rail and lands perfectly on his feet.

He starts walking through an ally way

''_hi my name is Max McFly I'm 17 years old, I'm an American, but I live here in japan. I'll tell you why, my parents died just 6 years ago, I was hard but I moved here with my uncle, who owns a small café, I've managed to live well here I also have...''_

''MMAAAAXXXXX''

He's interrupted by a girls yell.

_Max ''...yeah that my best friend_ _that's__ Parker she's my childhood friend she is mostly a...well ok she is a tomboy and...a lesbian but she is still the funniest and the crazies friend I have'_

She is Chinese has a light yellowish skin tone, she doesn't wear a uniform she wears a light tan shirt that say's 'being green is sick but being pink rocks', she wears blue jeans with some tears, and wears a golden necklace and golden wrist bracelets, and has black hair that's big bushy and spiky top.

She runs right beside Max and both start walking

Parker ''hey Max your almost late''

Max ''but what about you, your late too''

Parker ''hellloo my dad's the principle I'm in the clear''

Max ''right I keep forgetting''

Parker ''yeahhh hey did you hear theirs a Pink concert tomorrow''

Max ''Parker ''I know you've been saying the same thing since last month''

_Max ''she is a huge fan to pink a pop singer, I think she even has a tattoo says PinkXParker''_

Parker ''well you coming''

Max ''I don't know parker, you love her and her music but I'm not much of a fan''

Parker ''well I'll keep it just in case''

Max ''alright deal''

They get to the school and they soon walk around the halls to get to their classes everything is normal until.

''heyyy Max''

Max _''aannnddd here we go''_

A large student comes from behind Max and grabs him using his arm.

''how's my favorite punching bag''

Max ''fine till you showed up''

''oh yeah well we'll see after school well we''

Max ''whatever you say''

''good see yeah buddy''

The student tells max in a joyful tone and pads him on the back and leaves.

Max _''that's Kei Himura local bully, he picks on everyone but me the most''_

Just then the teacher comes in Miss Jonsuton Ashurī, she wears a button up white shirt which shows her cleavage 100 cm, she also has a short black tight skirt on, perfect ass and breast, she has long bright blue hair.

The rest of the school day goes on, everyone leaves.

Max walks out and notices Kei bothering someone else he sneaks away and leaves the school, soon Max arrives at his uncles café as he's sweeping.

''aw Max how you've been''

Max ''fine uncle Sam how's the shop''

Uncle Sam ''not so good not many people''

Max ''don't worry maybe you should hire some employees to help''

Uncle Sam ''ohh I will...oh I almost forgot...here''

He hands max a piece of paper that says 'help wanted'.

Max ''glad to see your getting help''

Uncle Sam ''ha ha ha max read the rest''

Max ''looking for a job come work as a maid for max McFly let him be you MASTER UNCLE SAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING''

He yells at his Uncle.

Uncle Sam ''ha ha I got news your parents will was read, they left you their house here in japan''

The sound of that shocked him.

Max ''a house for me''

Uncle Sam ''yes its a half mile from your school, it has 6 room, 4 bathrooms and two pools, its two floor''

Max ''wow''

Uncle Sam ''I though you may need some help taking care and it might get lonely in a big house''

Max ''hhhha fine has anyone called''

Uncle Sam ''as a matter of a fact someone did call she'll come in tomorrow''

Max ''oh who is she''

Uncle Sam ''I didn't get her name she knows the house address and your name''

Max ''alright I'll see you soon''

Uncle Sam ''oh and Max your stuff is now in the new house''

Max ''what when did you move it''

Uncle Sam ''since you left for school take care here's the keys''

he throws a set of keys on a ring.

max ''alright then see you''

he starts walking to his new house.

* * *

Meanwhile at an American airport.

We look and we look to see a crowed airport, we look to the side window we see a girl standing near the window looking at the planes, on her cellphone.

''well I'll be leaving I'll report on how it is''

''you better be careful if not I'll have to come save your ass got it''

''I got it mom besides we need covers so if the jobs good you and the others may come''

''fine just remember...''

''no fighting I got it, I got it I'll call you later just keep the girls in line''

''fine and remember you cause trouble I'll kick your ass''

''yeah yeah love you too bye''

The girl hangs up her phone and pulls a folded up piece of paper and its the wanted sign for Max.

''well I guess I'm ready''

She picks up her bag and walks to her plane.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter there's more to come.

Update per month.

remember Review or Favorite.


End file.
